Spider
}} Mate: Sire: Mother: Sister: Aunt: |pup = Spider |adult = Spider |past = Pup, Packmate, Lone Wolf |current = Patrol Wolf |status = Alive}}Spider is a massive black male wolf with large paws and amber eyes. Personality Spider is a calm and kind wolf despite his tough appearance. While he can appear threatening to newcomers and often acts that way, his tough shell will be broken quickly and he is willing to help those who need it. Faced with so much betrayal and grief growing up, the black wolf has become hardened and never truly recovered from his losses. Backstory and Facts * Spider was born to Milkweed and Cobweb, alongside his brother. Spider was the runt of the litter and kept around strictly because he was blood, not because his parents thought he was useful. The Twisted-Tree Pack was settled by an overhanging tree near the Briar-Forest Pack. The occupants were all kin, with his mother Milkweed as Alpha, Cobweb as the Alpha Male, Milkweed's sister Berry as Beta, and her mate Stem. Spider soon became detached from his Pack and often visited a female wolf named Evening Sky. She soon found out she was pregnant, but Stem found out and brought her to be judged by the Pack. Deeming any offspring of Spider's unworthy to live, Milkweed orders Evening Sky to be killed. Spider counts on Thistle to help him, but Cobweb demands that Thistle kill her to prove his loyalty. Thistle does as he is told, and Spider leaves, swearing vengeance on his entire family. * He joins a pair of wolves, Stout and Sleek, after their mother and father are killed by Buck. Spider lives with them, and comes across a half-dead wolf. They nurse him back to health, albeit reluctantly, until Buck returns on a hunt. They take him hostage, and Spider lets Stout and Sleek decide his fate. Sensible shows up, trying to save them. Spider tries to attack her, but Pebble gets in the way, and he kills Pebble, unknowingly end the life of his own nephew. Full of guilt and no longer trusting himself, Spider leaves Stout and Sleek on good terms. * He arrives at the Winding-River Pack, and Mysterious leads him back to camp. He stays respectful during Gentle's ceremony, earning respect from some of his Packmates. He takes a liking to Clever, often going out on patrols with her, and comforting her after her littermate Logic dies. He also challenges Tough and wins, though Bold is the one who is demoted. * After a few moons, he asks Clever to be his mate, to which she agrees. * He is with Mysterious when they are searching for Claire and Mysterious gets trapped. Full of guilt, he leaves her behind and brings Claire back. He participates in several other searches for her, and Honest berates him for abandoning her. * When Mysterious returns, Spider is full of relief, and he noticeably relaxes, becoming much more open and friendly to his Packmates. * He assists Skittish when the latter wants to challenge Tough. Quotes :"No. He looked sickly. That's when Sensible showed up and Spider got defensive and attacked her. He landed a few blows but before he could kill her Pebble blocked the attack and took the killing move. He told me to... tell you he was sorry." Ember blinked at Storm. ― Spider kills Pebble :"I have come here to offer my services to you in exchange for a Pack to live in." When she said nothing, he continued. "I used to have a mate, who was expecting my pups. But she died before they were born. She was killed." Anger and grief shook his voice. "Ever since, I've been searching for a Pack. I lived with two wolves for a long time, but I left them in search of a Pack. I've given up everything to find one. There is no wolf or dog I can't fight. I promise you won't regret letting me join your Pack." ― Spider asking to join the Winding-River Pack :"Clever, I wanted to ask you something. I know Logic was very protective of you throughout his life. He always wanted the best for you, and I respected him for that. Evening Sky told me when she died that finding another mate would be good for me. But what I’m asking of you has nothing to do with Logic or Evening Sky. I love you, Clever, I love you so. I want you to be my mate." ― Spider asking Clever to become his mate Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Sleek's Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Lone Wolves Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Patrol Wolves